Addicted To Something
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: Set for the time of New Moon. Bella has been left by the love of her life. She doesn't know if she will ever love again. She feels dead, but somehow alive when Damon -her best friend- is near. Will he save her? Does she have secret feelings? No Humans!
1. Preface

Addicted To Something

**Author's Notes: I don't own TVD or Twilight! Can I please have 4 reviews? I would be really happy if you did give me them! I thought I would like to do a story remake for New Moon. With a little Damon in *wink* *wink* and I thought it would be fun. I have some cute aww moments in plan. WARNINGS FOR STORY: Lemmons (Hopefully in future chapters), strong language, self harm, suicide attempts and anything I can come up with along the way! **

**You have been warned! P.S Prefaces aren't chapters! They are tasters! 4 reviews please! Enjoy! **

Song For Preface: I Can't Help Falling In Love With You- Ingrid Michaelson

* * *

Preface

**BPOV**

I didn't know what to process anymore. Even if I did have the lips I was wanting to kiss for ages, pressed firmly against my own and it intoxicated me. Strange thing is...I didn't move my lips against his and I was frozen.

My brain didn't know what to take in to account and I just stood there. His hands gripped either side of my face and I didn't know what to do. My arms were to my side, forever stuck there when my fingers wanted to be in his hair. I didn't know what was happening and if I was ever going to do anything.

My eyes were wide open, I wanted them to close just to get a better feel of what was happening. I did just that, when I finally responded and tugged the hem of his jacket towards me. When he was closely pressed to my body, my hands made their way up to his hair.

I wanted more though, I wanted him closer to me and I needed more. I heard myself moan, this caused his tongue to smoothly slide in and I stiffened. I then relaxed into the motion, following his lead and enjoying it.

I never knew I would be here and kissing my best friend. I really wanted to carry on, but I knew we had to stop because I didn't know what was going on. I mean we did know things were going on, we also knew that I had just finish mourning over someone.

Just as his hand started to travel down my neck, almost to my breast I had to pull away. He looked at me, the eyes that I loved and knew I would be trapped by his stare. I looked to the floor, unsure of what just happend and where we stood.

"Is something wrong?" he asks while holding onto my shoulders and watching my face carefully. I sigh, not knowing what was going on and I had a strange feeling in my gut. "I don't know," I whisper still not meeting his gaze.

He pulled away, keeping a long distance and staring at the floor. His hands went straight into his pocets and I never felt so sad. I looked up, only to see him looking depressed and irritated. "When you find out come find me," he said before leaving me alone and confused. I thought I felt torn, but now I definantly knew the feeling...

_~A.T.S~_

* * *

**What do you think? Should I carry on with this story? Can I please have the 4 reviews? Much love! **


	2. Chapter 1: Painful Truth

Addicted To Something

**Author's Notes: I don't own TVD or Twilight! I was so happy seeing the reviews! Can I have 4 more this time? Remember the warnings and you'll be fine! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Painful Truth

**BPOV**

I woke up panting, I didn't know what to make of my dream but all I know is that Edward was in it. He was showing me that no matter how old and wrinkly I got, he would love me and be there for me. I still wanted to be turned, no matter what he said and I was stubborn like that. I got up and looked in the mirror. September 13th...My birthday and I has school.

It was officially my 18th birthday and I woke up from a bad nightmare. Alteast it's Friday...I sat back down on my bed and sighed. Shortly after my Dad came in -Charlie- and was hiding something behind his back. "Oh my god! Is that a wrinkle?" he asks and I quickly rush to look in the mirror. This made my Dad chuckle, "Bella...There are no wrinkles...But there is a present," he says shyly.

I turn to look at him, only to see two presents and I internally groan. "Thank's Dad," I tell him before taking the boxes and I smile. "Open them," he says sitting on the bed and I join him. I open one slowly and notice it's a photo abulm...Except it was photoless. "You need to fill that book, because...Well...These are the most important years of your life," he says and I nod.

My Dad knows about what Edward is and he is alright with it. My Dad knew way before I was alive, he said he had encountered a vampire before and killed it. I was stunned that he was alright with me dating a creature like the ones he despised. My Dad is the chief of police here in Forks and loves the quiet town.

He has brown curly hair, brown eyes and ivory skin. He is broad, 6'1 and has an amazing mustache. I've grown up here in Forks, in cold sad weather and yet...I'm like my...Mom. She always liked to travel, her name was Renee and she died when I was 7. I can still remember her, hear her voice in my head and feel her presence.

My Mom had light brown hair, blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. She was leaving my Dad and taking me with her, but she died in a crash. I somehow survived, while the car was completely tipped over and I was hurt. I remembered a strange man pulling me out, rushing me to hospital and saving me.

My name is Isabella Swan, I have brown curly hair, brown doe like eyes and ivory skin. My Dad tells me of a time I went on holiday as a child and got an amazing tan. I always thought I would always be pale skinned, yet I met Edward a year ago and I fell for him. I'm 5'6, a walking hazard and a danger magnet.

"So...Are you going to open the other present?" my Dad ask nervously and I laughed. "I will Dad, I just got lost in my thoughts," I tell him and he smiles. I open up the next present, only to find a camara to help me fill in the book. I laugh at my Dad, this caused him to join me and stand up. "I'm glad you like it," he tells me and I smile.

"You're mother would have loved to have witnessed this," he says sadly and I look down at my hands. Me and my Dad don't tend to like to show our emotions and I guess today was going to be an exception. Dad walked over to the door frame and leaned on it. "Well...Get ready for school and...I'll see you later," he says and I just raise an eyebrow.

"Dad...You do know I'm celebrating with Edward tonight...Right?" I ask him and he just laughs. "Bells you don't have to remind me," he tells me and I smile. When he leaves, I get changed into anything I could find, got myself ready, before heading downstairs and grabbing cookies.

I looked over to my Dad who was reading his news paper, then he walked over while biting into a toast and looked out our front livingroom window. "He's here," Dad said and shortly, I heard a car horn honk. I grab my bags, before running out of the house and rushing over to the car.

It was a 1969 chervolet camaro ZL1 in blue, and there was only one guy in this town who had this car...And that was Damon. Damon is the mysterious guy who got me out of the car and saved me. He has raven black hair, ice blue eyes, broad shoulders, perfect features and a cheeky grin on his face. I rushed over to him, jumping into the car and kissed his cheek.

Damon is 6'2 and is well built, sometimes I think if I wasn't in love with Edward I would probably be drooling over Damon. He has always been there for me, he would look after me and he is also a vampire. Damon was turned when he was 20, but he is 167 years old in real life.

Damon is my best friend, I've known him for years and no one knew about him. He has been traveling, coming back, traveling and you get the rest. "Happy Birthday!" he says and I laugh. "Thank you, but I don't think the world heard you," I say sarcastically and he laughs. "Oh I forgot that you don't like people knowing it's your birthday," he says and I slap his chest playfully.

"So...Are you ready to leave?" he asks, I then notice he has the hood down and it's sunny. This is different...I looked at my house and sighed. "Yeah, anyway can we have some summer like music?" I ask and he laughs. "Your wish is my command m'am," he says and suddenly I hear Don Omar's 'Danza Kuduro'.

We drive singing to the song, enjoying the fresh air hit our faces and then I notice Inna's 'Hot' comes on. "So...Where are you planning to take me tomorrow?" I ask him and he stares straight ahead. "What the night after the Cullen's steal you for the night?" he asks angrily and I sigh. This is typical Damon.

"Yes, Damon...Edward is my boyfriend, he has every right to throw me a party with his family," I tell him and he laughs out of his nose. "That would explain why he doesn't want me there...Thanks Bella, that made a lot more sense," he says sarcastically and I frown. "Damon, please...I don't want to argue...It's my birthday," I begged and he just sighed.

"Alright, but tomorrow...We're doing it Damon style," he says and I laugh. "I'm fine with that," I tell him and he smiles. Halfway through the ride, the sun magically disappears and we are left in boring Forks weather. After we get there, I feel more relaxed and I get out while grabbing my bag. When I turn to close the door, I see Edward just parked and get out of his Volvo.

Edward has bronze hair, topaz coloured eyes, pale skin and he is around 6'1. He is 17 years old in vampire frozen age, but is 107 years old. Damon and Edward are two different types of vampires, almost like the two species of squirrels. Edward is well built, not as built as Emmett or Damon...But he is built.

Edward walked over to me with a little swagger, although there was more confidence than that and I smiled. Damon stayed quite quiet and I just stood there watching Edward walk over to us. Edward stopped infront of me, he didn't have anything to give me and I was relieved about that.

"Happy Birthday," Edward whispered in my ear while in a hug and I pull away after a while. "Thanks," I whisper back and he smiles, while leaning down hesitantly. His lips touch mine, I kiss him back and when I try to push my tongue in he stops us. "I better go," he says looking behind me and I just nod. "I'll see you tonight, when do you want to be picked up?" he asks.

"Seven?" I suggest and he smiles, I knew it was meant to be at around 6:45 but...I really didn't want to get there straight away. "Ok," Edward says and suddenly I turn to look at Damon. Yet he left aswell and I was now alone. I turn back around and then saw Jacob wonder over to me. He has something in his hand and I knew what it was straight away.

"Happy Birthday Bella," Jacob says bringing me into a bear hug and I giggle. "Thanks," I tell him and he smiles before pulling back, he looks at me and grabs my hand. When he lets go I look down and I open it, I then stare down at a lovely dream catcher. "I was traveling and I saw this," he tells me and I smile. I hug him again and whisper a thank you.

We then say our goodbyes and I head inside, only to be told happy birthday by the Cullen's. I awkwardly say thank you, then head for class and dread for the time when I have to be at my party...

* * *

**(After the party)**

I rushed inside, after Edward left and told me he would see me Monday. I sigh, knowing I was going to be sorry and I didn't know what to do. Everything was alright untill I had the damn paper cut! Then Jasper naturally wanted to kill me and Edward wouldn't let that happen.

I got into my room, since it was late and I was ready for bed, I got in and noted to tell my Dad about this. I was about to get myself tucked inside ready for sleep to overtake me, when I heard a tap at my window and I sighed. I already knew who it was, I didn't need to guess and yet it was still more obvious when I heard a caw.

"Relax Damon! I'm coming just...Stay quiet," I whisper shout and go to open the window. Damon in crow version, was sitting on the branch and staring at me. "Damon, before you change into normal Damon...Would it be alright if I talk to crow Damon?" I ask and he simply nods.

"I...The party was going well, but I ended up screwing it up like I always do! I got a paper cut, then Jasper wanted to kill me and Edward wouldn't put up with it. Somehow, after it all...Edward seemed distant and I didn't know what was bothering him," I tell Damon and he just looks at me sadly.

"I mean...It's natural for a vampire like them to want to kill me and...Edward shouldn't be feeling guilty," I say before slumping to the bed and Damon looks at me with a face I recognised. "Sure...You can change now, I told you what I wanted to so you can come in now," I say and suddenly Damon is inside, in human form.

"Bella..." Damon says walking over to me, I sighed before looking at him and he sat down next to me. He held my head between his hands, staring at me directly in the eyes and I felt my heart fill with warmth. "I know it's hard for you, but you need to let him have some time to think and when he's ready...He'll talk," Damon tells me and I just nod.

I couldn't stand looking him in the eyes, especially when he has my head in his hands. "Do you think he is mad at me?" I ask Damon and he sighs while shaking his head no. "No one can be mad at you Bella, he is probably just mad at himself," Damon tries to explain and I sigh. "He shouldn't though..." I trail off and Damon just hugs me.

I wrap my arms around him, when we finally let go of each other I look at him and sigh. "Come on...Let's get you to bed," he says before going into my bed and tucking me in with him. I giggle softly, while wrapping my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest. "Do you think everything is going to be ok?" I ask him looking up as he has his hands behind his head.

He sighs, before pulling his arms around me and laying a kiss on the top of my head. "Everything is going to be fine...I promise," he tells me and I always trust his promises. I sigh, resting my head comfortably on his head and fell silently asleep...

* * *

The next day was fun, we went down to Port Angeles and ate at Bella Italia. We also went down to watch a movie, he let me go buy some books and we had a whole load of laughs. We ended the night with renting a movie, watching it with my Dad and while eating a cake we bought. I felt at calm today, Damon says he wants to buy me some clothes and a car. I simply won't let him.

Sunday was normal, I spent it down at La Push with Jacob and the boys. Later on during the night, we had pizza and Damon joined us (at home this was). It was now Monday and Damon just got here, we both stayed in my bed last night...Like usual. When I got out of the car, Edward was a little distant and his family wasn't in school today. He didn't even kiss me!

Halfway through Biology, Edward asked me if he could talk to me later and I agreed. When he asked though, he seemed to be a little nervous and serious. After school, I told Damon about the plan and he just agreed. He told me to phone him just incase anything happened and I just went along with it.

* * *

I was now sitting in my tuck, listening to my music when I heard the volvo park behind me. I got out, walked over to him and he had his hands in his pockets. "Bella...Come take a walk with me," he says before I could agree, my legs followed him and I felt my stomach flip. I don't know if I'm going to like this talk, but all I hope for is that he doesn't tell me he cheated.

We stopped in the forest, I knew this was it and I looked at him. He seemed pained about something, but didn't show any other feelings and it scared me. "What do you want to talk about?" I ask him nervously and he just puckers his lips. "Bella...We're leaving," he says and I just stare at him blankly.

"Alright, let me just pack my bags," I say to him and he looks away from me. "Bella...We're leaving as in me and my family," he says bitterly and I just look at him confused. "So you're saying I'm not family and you're just going to leave me? This is bullshit Edward and you know it," I tell him and he just chuckles darkly.

"Bella...We won't hurt you anymore and anyway...People are finding out about Carlisle," he says and I stand there dumbfounded. "You're lieing! I know you are and anyway...You said to me that you love me!" I state angry and he just takes a step towards me. "Bella...I never loved you, I don't love you now and you were only a distraction," he says.

I then feel realization hit me and I suck in a gust of wind painfully. "So you're just going to leave me?" I ask and he sighs. "Yes...You will live you're normal life and it will be like we never existed," Edward tells me and I shake my head no. "No...You can't leave me!" I almost scream and he just sighs.

"Goodbye Bella," he says coming over to me, kisses my forehead and walks away. I stand there frozen in shock, I expected something stupid and it ended up worse. Suddenly I'm walking in the woods alone, screaming his name and it's raining. When I hit a root, I fall to the floor, crawl into a ball and cry. Darkness overtakes me...

* * *

I wake up to someone carrying me, when I open my eyes I notice it was a dark figure. It was Damon. I then saw light, then screaming and calling my name. "Bella!" I recognised one voice, it was my Dad, he seemed to be panicked and didn't need to be. I have Damon. He was always there for me. He would never leave me...Hopefully.

When I was warmly in my home, I was placed on the couch and fell asleep for a few minutes. I woke up to a conversation "Charlie, their gone," Damon said and I felt a shiver run down my spine. "Did you see where they went?" Dad asked and I kept my ears opened for this. "No...I was away getting something to eat," Damon replied.

"Dad...It's true...They're gone," I say finally and suddenly Damon is at my side. He was stroking the stray hairs infront of my face back. "How are you?" he asks crouching next to me and I just sigh. "I'm better than I expected," I state and Damon just nods. "What happened Bell?" my Dad asks and I just lift up from the couch into a sitting position.

"Edward wanted to talk, we walked into the woods and he...Broke up with me," I tell them and this led me into telling them everything that was said in the woods. "What a bastard," Damon hisses before standing up and hitting a wall with his fist. "You can say that again...But I prefer if you don't," my Dad says and then sighs while looking at the floor.

"Damon, stay the night in Bella's bed...Just incase he comes back and we don't know. Make sure she gets some sleep, I'm going back to the station and I'm going to track them down," Dad says looking at Damon. Suddenly I'm picked up bridal style off the couch and on my bed. Then I'm tucked inside, with our usual position and I find myself falling asleep.

"I'll take care of you Bella...I promise," Damon said kissing my forehead before I fell into darkness yet again...

_~A.T.S~_

* * *

**What do you think? Would you like DPOV? Or would you like to keep guessing what's in his mind? Can I have 4 reviews? Much love!**


End file.
